


Lightning on the water

by LittleGirlMurder



Series: a temporary  insanity [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boomer Has Issues, Brotherly Angst, Drowning, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Suspense, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlMurder/pseuds/LittleGirlMurder
Summary: Told through snippets of conversation between Boomer and a mystery character. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who remembers that the Rowdyruff Boys would be nothing without me." Boomer struggles with the trials of growing up as a superhuman teenager, first love and becoming a separate person. All the while, shades of an ancient past loom ever closer.Crossposted  from  fanfiction.net. Fourshot.
Relationships: Boomer/??
Series: a temporary  insanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598569
Kudos: 4





	1. Days like these

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the story, the rest belongs to someone else.

The first time I had discovered my elemental affinity, I was running away from my brothers after an argument. We don’t really argue a lot, despite what our relationship may seem like. Outsiders don’t really get that though. Only we do. Because no matter what they do or say, we’re all we’ve got.

They’d be nothing without me.

Sometimes, that’s hard to remember. For me and them both. On days like these, when they push me around and yell at me and bully me worse than they ever have before. I get sick of it. But it’s not like I can do anything about it. And they know best after all. They always have.

So why do I feel like they’re wrong this time?

Oh, right, I’d completely forgot to introduce myself. My name’s Boomer. I have 2 brothers, Brick and Butch. They’re the only family I have in the world. A lot smarter than me too. Stronger as well. Which they love to rub in my face. All. The. Time. I didn’t use to mind so much before though.

I guess that argument pushed me to my limit. I still don’t know why I got so mad all of a sudden. All I know is I couldn’t handle being stuck with my brothers and I just... flew off. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and accidentally flew right into a storm.

I know, I know. Stupid, right? That’s me. “Dumber than the dumbest”. I mean, it’s true.

What? What do you mean, it’s not right? I’m not like that anymore? Well, duh. They don’t call me that anymore. As often. Only a bit. Sometimes. A lot... Okay, I see what you mean.

But anyway.

I’d flown right into an electrical storm. And I hadn’t even noticed. That was strange. Even for a superhuman. The lightning seemed to just pass through me. It didn’t hurt me. It made me stronger. I just stayed there, in the middle of all the natural lightning, taking it all in. Literally and figuratively. Right there, in the middle of the thunderstorm, I , Boomer of the Rowdyruff boys, first discovered my connection to lightning.


	2. Never saw  it coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "The Powerpuff girls".

I have no idea why you're still listening to me. We barely even know each other. I'm a Rowdyruff boy. We're both risking a lot meeting up every week. I could sit here, listing all the reasons we shouldn't be talking to each other until next Friday. And you...

I know, sorry.

Well... what do you want to talk about?

Where I was last week? It's a long story, so get comfortable.

It all started when Brick and Butch followed me to my clearing. See, I was flying out to this clearing a couple of miles away every day. It was nice and deserted, perfect for practising my new powers. I didn't want to tell my brothers yet. We spend all our time together, we have to share everything and we know each other inside and out. I didn't mind. At first.

When we were just born and barely knew anything about the world, staying together was natural. Somehow, we knew we were supposed to stay together. And we just never questioned it. It was just the way our world worked. No splitting up. Ever.

But we were kids. It was a long time ago. These days, I kind of feel trapped, you know? Like, I'm screaming constantly and nobody can hear. So getting room to breathe was great. Scary, but great.

But of course, Brick didn't see it that way.

They followed me from a distance one day. Like the idiot I am, I didn't even notice. Just flew to my clearing and began practice. I never even saw them coming.

You have to go now, right?

*laughs*

Yeah, sure. Same time next week? Okay great. See ya.


	3. Honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As you can see, I don't own this franchise. Craig McCracken does.

So, where did I did stop last time? Ah, right, Brick and Butch caught me training in my clearing. They were both beyond pissed of course. I honestly don't get why. Ot was none of their business after all. But, like I said, they didn't see it that way. If you ask them, I'm like, _obligated_ (See, Brick, I can use big words too!) to tell them.

And then - well. You can probably guess.

You don't have to get so mad. It's just a beating. Superhealing, remember? I thought you were supposed to be smart.

Ow! Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Jeez... and you call me crazy...

Alright, whatever.

*Sighs *

Look, it's late.I have to go. They'll be looking for me.

Huh?

Oh... No. I'm okay.

Don't worry, we're good. I'm not mad at all.

_**Honest**_.


	4. I'm  fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "The Powerpuff Girls".

Why does everyone treat me like I'm an idiot?

I mean, I may not be smart, but I'm not _dumb._ I _was_ dumb. There's a difference, see? You get it, right? Plus, it's not like they were any better. Brick acts all high and mighty, but everyone knows he was just as bad as me when were kids. We used to graffiti Townsville all the time, all three of us. I can still remember what he wrote.

Anyway, ever since I got my new powers, my brothers have been acting worse than ever. (Just because _I_ have something and _they_ don't! And they call _me_ childish!) Brick was sulking all day after he tried to use my lightning and got fried. I laughed myself silly when it happened.

I wasn't laughing when he drowned me the next day.

He got Butch to throw me in and every time I tried to surface, he'd throw me right back. Eventually, I just stopped trying. I mean, it's not like I would _die._ I'm superhuman, holding my breath a little is no sweat. It's a nice challenge, actually.

_I stayed down in that water for hours. Holding my breath. Just... frozen. Like Brick suddenly gained Blossom's ice powers. Like the lake had been frozen solid. So cold. My blood, my bones, my everything... was cold._

Why are you looking at me like that?

What do you _mean_ "That's sick"?

You should stop worrying so much. Superhuman, right?

It's okay.

_Isn't it?_

I'm fine.

_Aren't I?_

They care about me in their own way.

_Don't they?_

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Forgive any mistakes, I wrote this on my phone.


End file.
